Amazonia
Amazonian Federation Fédération Amazonienne (Amazonian French) Capital: Port-Liberté Written by Attalus Amazonie was first explored by Spanish explorers during the expeditions of Amerigo Vespucci and was amongst the lands reserved for the Spanish with the treaty of Pamplona. However the violations of the treaty by the Spanish, made the Anglo-French feel not bind by it. The first colony founded was St-George in what was called France Equinoxiale (because near the Equator, days and nights barely last around the same time). The settlements were scarce and the area was clearly void of any occupation outside of the coastal ports of St-George and Bethléem. By 1574, the Spanish and French agreed on a new border on the Amazon River with all East and South territories left to Anglo-French colonisation. A new movement of colonisation began in the 1610. Attracted by the riches of the “Tribute” Fleet from Peru, many settlers installed on the northeastern tip of Ameriga in what was called “France Antarctique” (Antarctic France meaning the opposite of the Arctic Climate). The immigration there, strengthened by the Atlantic Trade would be unregulated for years, Port Liberté being founded by a Breton pirate around 1640 and only integrated in the viceroyalty of France Antarctique after the construction of a royal fort in the bay. The area would prove to be a pirates’ nest for the whole century, culminating in what some people called the “Golden Age of Piracy” debuting during the Imperial War and continuing with various successes for the rest of the century and ending with the elimination of the last “true pirate”, Bartholomew Roberts in a fight with his old friend Olivier Levasseur. The Antarctiqual colonisation was sponsored by “La Compagnie de l’Antarctique” founded in St-Malo by Breton and Guyennese merchants. Decided to put to use the vast territories void of human presence, they bought many lands in the colony, creating grand domains using slaves workforce and settling there many settlers. Contrary to the Jewel of the Crown which was Plantagenia, Amazonia would see a predominantly French and Breton colonisation and almost no English settlers, the Puritans attracting the people who fled the Dual-Monarchy. Slavery was the main motor of the expansion of the colony becoming the first sugar producer in the whole world after 1700. Conflicts would often erupt on the southern border with Lotharian settlers although the whole Atlantian area became a city of exchange between the Burgundian and Anglo-French colony. Penetration of the interior was hard because of the climate and it is only by 1790 that most of Amazonie was fully claimed and colonized. The settlers of the East took control of Gouas and Monts-Diamants while Equinoxian settlers would settle Vaura. The War of Succession caused no real change for the colony with only Equinoxia taking a side during the war and sending men to Charles. This act was punished after the war by the reunion of the two vice-royalties into Amazonie, administered in Port-Liberté. The little freedom Equinoxia had was lost and Equinoxian became bitter with the rule of the monarchy. The ideas of the German Wars erupted in Amazonia but caused no real riot except in St-Georges where Equinoxian were ready to take up arms against the oppressor. The governor of the colony dialogated with revolters but was ultimately forced to leave in 1825. The success of the Lotharian Independence and the ongoing Spanish-Colombian Wars had only strengthened the revolutionary party. An assembly was called in Port-Liberté to choose the new Constitution of the country. In the end, the Amazonian Federation was declared with the constituent republics of Equinoxie and Antarctique being equals in the terms of power and jurisdiction. However the size and the population of the Eastern Part soon allowed the politics to not mind the Equinoxian inhabitants. Thus slavery was only abolished in the Western Parts while the Eastern planters retained their workforce. Profiting from the Lotharingian Civil War, the Amazonian government moved its army to Atlantia and integrated it in the Federation although the claim is still unrecognized by the Lotharingian government and by the local population. Amazonia stands now at a crucial point in its history : Equinoxian are looking west, up the Amazon to settle new lands but who knows what effects it could have with Gran Colombia ? The Antarctic people are now looking south and a similar idea to Arcadianism has spread over some politics, the “Amerigan Ideal”. The balance in the country is already shaking and with potential enemies in the North and a revanchist dictatorship in the South, who knows what awaits the only democracy of the Amerigan continent ? List of Amazonian Presidents: François-René de Coligny: 1825-1830 Henri Léry: 1830-1835 Guénolé Cartier: 1835- Category:Nations Category:Nation